


‘cause i just want you here tonight

by starsandroses



Series: all is merry and bright [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Airports, Canceled Flights, Deus Ex Machina, M/M, Sanders Sides Holiday Month 2019, Super background married intrulogical, background engaged Prinxiety, but holiday magic addition, dees a law student and he’s vibing, i hate my best friend for adding that word to my vocab, meet cute, snowed in at the airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandroses/pseuds/starsandroses
Summary: If Declan knew that his cancelled flight would lead to this, he was going to have to plan more flights during snowstorms to test his luck
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus “The Duke” Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: all is merry and bright [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569862
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	‘cause i just want you here tonight

**Author's Note:**

> day eight of @sandersidescelebration’s holiday prompts, and today’s is: stuck at the airport on Christmas Eve!
> 
> look i had to give them the fluffy ending it’s Christmas no angst yet pat and dee deserve the good ending

“I’m very sorry sir. If there is anything else we can help you with let me know.”

Declan sighed, letting the tension shift from his shoulders, though he could still feel the stress batting around in his head. “Thank you.”

He pulled his suitcase across the floor, listening to it roll against the floor. He couldn’t hold off what he had to do any longer. A few taps on his phone, and he was calling a number he had memorized. 

“Mmm? Dee? Shouldn’t you be on the plane?” Virgil’s voice was tired, as if he’d been woken from nap. He probably had, as it was getting late, since Virgil was a human cat, he was prone to power naps instead actual sleep. 

“About that. My flight has been postponed until tomorrow morning.”

“Hmm- Wait what?” Suddenly, the sleep vanished from Virgil’s voice. Through the line, Declan heard another voice let out a groan grumble, and Virgil apologized to his fiance before he returned to Declan. “You’re stuck in Philadelphia?”

“Yeah, the snow’s pretty thick. Big old Northeaster. I should be in by midday tomorrow.”

“Will it be safe then? Oh, god, what if you get into a plane crash all because Roman wants you to fawn over his ring.”

More mumbling, and Virgil made a disgruntled noise. “You didn’t need to hit me with your pillow, I’m right-”

“I’m not going to get into a plane crash. I’m more likely to get hit by a car, so this is actually the safest option.” A pause, and Declan wondered if he could get away with being a sap. “And we both know I’m  _ definitely  _ just coming in to see Roman’s ring.  _ Not  _ because I miss my two best friends.”

“Yeah, yeah I know. Be careful, okay?”

“You know I am.” Declan hung up, and slipped his phone back into his coat. He had ended up near a waiting area, and satb down in the nearest uncomfortable chair. He had one of his textbooks in his carry-on, and he probably should read it. 

But, he only got through one page before a warm voice interrupted him. “Whatcha reading?”

Decaln looked up, and made eye-contact with the man sitting across from him. He was about his age, with coffee colored eyes that were only the slightest bit darker than his skin. “Hearsay exceptions.”

“That’s law stuff, right?”

“Correct, it’s the report of another person's words by a witness in a case.”

“I thought so! My brother had a phase where he thought he was going to be a lawyer, and I did a year of mock trial with him too!”

“Why are you talking to me?”

“You looked interesting. “Declan felt a bit of bile rise in his throat, and he fought the urge to cover the vitiligo covering the left side of his face. “You were so focused, and seemed to be really interested in what you were reading. Anywho with that sort of passion is interesting! Plus, I’m pretty bored. Being snowed in is the worst!”

Somehow, learning that the other wasn’t talking to him based on his markings made Declan relax. “Indeed. I was flying to see my best friends at a little holiday party- they just got engaged, and I haven’t seen them in person since.”

“Oh, that’s nice. Err, that you get to see them, not that your stuck here. I’m going to see my brother and a few of our in laws. He married his husband in the fall and I haven’t been able to see them since their honeymoon.” The other paused, as if he had realized something. “Oh, I never gave you my name! I’m Patton Lark!”

“Declan Drake.”

Sitting there with the snow beginning to slow and the airport growing quiet, Declan learned about about Patton. The other worked for child services, and had a pretty high success rate, pairing children with families as easily as he could run his mouth. He was allergic to cats, but still tried to pet them all. His favorite color was pastel blue, and his nails are painted the same color. He was sweet- a little too sweet, a little too willing to self sacrifice- but Declan was a little too enamored with the almost stranger. 

As Patton told his story, he managed to get Declan to talk about himself. Declan had just finished talking about how he’d fought his way into getting a scholarship for law school when is eyes started to close. “I’m sorry-“

“Oh no, it’s getting late, of course you’re tired!”

Declan shifted in his chair, suddenly getting hit by a draft of cold air. He had only been shivering for a few seconds before something soft and the same color of Patton’s nails fell into his lap. Declan glanced over at Patton, who shrugged without an ounce of shame. “You’re cold.”

His tone left no room for argument, and even though Declan could have fought him, he simply slipped the blue sweater over his cold arms. It was a little loose: Patton’s frame was bigger than his, a mix of muscle and chub that Declan wasn’t attracted to at all. Nope. Not a bit.

Patton picked up the conversation, talking about the one time his brother had “For scienced!” his way through a catching Santa Claus, and somewhere along the way, Declan’s eyes had closed.

When he woke up, due to the alarm he’d set as soon as he’d learned his flight was canceled, he was alone. The only evidence that Patton had been there was the blue sweater hanging off his own shoulders.

The story could have ended there, with Declan and Patton never meeting again. The chance of them ever meeting again was infinitesimal. But, the universe works in mysterious ways. 

Hours later, tired and still wrapped in the blue sweater, Declan showed up to Virgil and Roman’s house. He allowed Virgil to fuss over him and ignored his comments about the style change. He admired Roman’s ring- a beautiful red diamond on a golden band that Virgil had been fretting over months. He inhaled the Christmas cookies left on the counter. 

As he was wondering what was the normal amount of cookies to eat, he heard Roman’s brother and his husband Logan, enter the kitchen. Declan looked up, wiping crumbs off his face as he attempted to greet them. He couldn’t, however, as his breathe died in his chest.

Because, behind Logan with a grin that quickly become familiar, was Patton. 

They made eye contact and just stared at each other, smiles forming on their faces as silence took over the room. Declan broke it, gesturing at his sweater. “This just might be yours.”

Patton’s smile was blinding. “I think I’d much rather have the man inside it, thank you very much.”


End file.
